Weapons
Weapons are equipable items that provides ATK and HP to the player's team. It's possible to equip one main weapon and up to 9 sub-weapons. Main Weapon The main weapon determines the Soul's element as well as the Burst damage. SSR weapons also applies an effect during Burst (e.g.: ATK↓ to enemies). This is limited by the weapon type that each Soul is allowed, and so it is a good idea to keep rare weapons of different types and elements, to allow the player to use any Soul with any elemental composition. Types There are 9 types of weapons: Preferred Weapons Kamihime each have 1 preferred weapon, Souls have 2. A Kamihime's preferred weapon will often be of the same type as their release weapon, but there are some exceptions to this. A Kamihime will receive 20% bonus stats from their preferred weapon, as will a soul to each of theirs. Example: Weapon A, B, & C have 100 HP & 1000 ATK respectively. Weapons A & B are your Kamihime's preferred weapons. Your Kamihime would thus get 120 HP & 1200 ATK from each of those weapons. Adding all 3 together, you would be receiving a total of 340 HP & 3400 ATK stats from those 3 weapons to that specific Kamihime. Other Kamihime without this preference will be unaffected. This bonus affects the base stats of your Kamihime, and will show on the character page for the individual Kamihime. Note: This stacks with Phantom weapons. A Phantom Weapon's modifier of 30% to ATK & 45% to HP will apply before the preferred weapon bonus. Note: D'art is an exception to souls having 2 preferred weapons. Both are listed as gun, but the bonus only applies once per weapon. Bonus Points with +99 bonus points.]] Occasionally, Weapons or Eidolons may arise from Gacha draws, with a +1 orange number inscribed on them. These bonuses can be transferred to other weapons, Eidolons or Kamihime by using the one bearing it as modification fodder. Each + increases Attack power by 3 and HP by 1. The maximum bonus is +99 for +297 Attack and +99 HP. Note that these bonuses are best left on weapons and eidolons since they'll buff the entire team instead of a single Kamihime. Enhancing Level Weapons can only be enhanced through the Enhance system. Using another Weapon of the same Type will increase its EXP provision by 50%. Enhance-Material Weapons are demarcated with a text overlay on their image. Note: Element has no effect on this, only its type. Limit Breaking Weapons can have their Level limit raised by Limit Breaking them with an identically named Weapon. The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: Limit Breaking weapons to their maximum level will increase the Burst ability's power for that weapon when equipped as the Main weapon of a Soul. In terms of relative power, a 3★R(lvl60) is approximately equivalent to a 1★SR(lvl55) and 0★SSR(lvl50) weapon in total stats. However, the 3★R will have a buffed Burst ability the other two lack, while the higher rarity types will have stronger weapon skills. This makes fully upgraded R elemental weapons (one per element) a good choice for the main weapon of the Soul, and SR/SSR weapons of lower upgrade levels more appropriate as sub-weapons for a free player unable to obtain SR+ weapons reliably from the Gacha. Note that it's recommended to equip the highest Burst-Damage weapon available that matches the player's chosen element. Eventually, even Free-to-Play players will find themselves with an abundance of SR quality weapons. In the long run, limit breaking R quality weapons tends to become a wasted (although very cheap) investment. However, this remains a good choice, or often the only choice for new players when starting out. Additionally, as non-limit broken SR weapons are inferior to fully limit broken R weapons, free players may wish to consider leaving SR weapons that have no duplicates yet or reliable sources in the inventory unupgraded and channeling all upgrades into limit broken R weapons first. SR weapons from World material Shops, Events and Raids are easier to obtain duplicates of as they do not require Magic Jewels, Premium tickets or Nutaku Gold to reliably obtain. Final Limit Break :See also: Final Limit Break for more in-depth information after FLB]] Final Limit Break, or FLB for short, is a feature available to only certain SSR Weapons. On top on having their max level increased, "Final Limit Broken" weapons will also have the following enhancements: Burst effect enhancement, Weapon Skill enhancement (or addition) and Weapon Skill level increase. All weapons from Draconic Eye Shop can be Final Limit Broken as well some of the event and release weapons. Final Limit Break possible weapons will be added throughout future updates as appropriate. When such weapons are added, it will be announced through in-game news or other means. Weapon Skill :See also: Weapon Skills for more in-depth information Each weapon, of R rarity or higher, have one or two weapon skills that will improve the party performance in some way. These skills will only affect party member that match the weapons elements. The picture shows the Soul, Gawain, with 9 weapon skills active, as do the other Wind characters in the party. The Fire element Kamihime, Ares only has 1 active skill however, as there is 1 Fire, and 9 Wind weapons equipped. Weapons List Category:Weapons